The Perfect Gift
by Ivori
Summary: Lovino doesn't want to give Antonio a bad birthday present this year. However, starting with forgetting his birthday doesn't help. Now, with only a day to find the perfect gift can Lovino push through? Rated T for Lovi's potty mouth XD
1. Tangled Predicament

**Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic so I haven't quite gotten the hang of it :P... Hopefully I will be able to finish it, haha. Please review and critique, I'd really appreciate it. Added Note: I edited this to make it easier to read :P.**

* * *

><p>"Lovi~ Lovi wake up! Ve~" I could faintly feel the pushes and pinches of my younger idiotic brother trying to wake me up. I didn't want to get up. After about another minute of Feliciano trying to pinch me awake I opened my eyes and glared at him.<p>

"What time is it?" I garbled, barely able to form words.

"It's 8:00 Lovi! You're sleeping in!" cried Feliciano.

_8:00 fucking a.m.? You've got to be shitting me. _I thought, closing my eyes again, hoping to God that I could fall back asleep.

"No you've got to get up NOW, Lovi! You need to help with the decorations too!" cried Feliciano, pushing me again.

I've never wanted to hit my brother so much in my life. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, refusing to open my eyes.

"The party's tomorrow! You need to help set up!" Feliciano whined.

"Listen you, I don't even know what you're talking about and it's pissing me off-" I started, opening my eyes and swiftly sitting up. I didn't know that Feliciano was so close to me when I did this.

"OW!" Feliciano held onto his forehead, little teardrops in the corner of his eyes.

My head was raging. "Dammit… Feliciano why do you have such a hard head?" I grumbled, rubbing my own head.

"Ve~ You have a hard head too, Lovi," Feliciano easily returned to his bubbly mood.

Cursing insults underneath my breath I wiped the tears from my eyes, hoping that Feliciano was too oblivious to notice. I pulled harshly away from Feliciano and instantly regretted it. We both screamed loudly, me cursing the entire time. I looked back at him and saw that our curls were tangled.

"Dammit, how the hell did that happen?" I grumbled, trying to untangle them.

"Kya, Lovi stop!" cried Feliciano, his face bright red.

"JUST STOP MOVING!" I shouted, unable to untie the knot.

I always seem to get into these shitty situations and there's always something that makes it worse. This time, that something came in the form of the potato freak Ludwig and the bastard Antonio. God I didn't want them to see me like this.

"Felici…" Ludwig stopped when he saw what was going on.

Antonio stood next to the brutish German and smiled with that naive, idiotic grin.

"LUDDY! HELP!" cried Feliciano.

"BASTARD! We don't need your help!" I shouted, glaring at Feliciano and then turning to Antonio and Ludwig. "Especially you," I said specifically to Antonio. I could feel my face turning redder and redder as time went by.

"Aw come on Lovi! We can help!" Antonio seriously wasn't reading the atmosphere, that bastard. He came up from behind me and put his hand on my curl. My face felt like it exploded and I head-butted him in the chin. Antonio faltered backwards and looked at me in oblivious surprise. _The heedless bastard doesn't know how to read a situation! _My whole body was turning red.

"Wah! Lovi! You're all red!" cried Feliciano.

Thank you, captain obvious. "SHUT UP! I KNOW!" I snapped.

Feliciano flinched and turned to Ludwig, frightened.

"FELICIANO! Don't PULL! You'll just make it tighter!" I cried in pain.

I could see that Feliciano was really struggling; tears were squirming out of his eyes. Frankly, I didn't think that I could keep my composure much longer either.

"F-fine! Just get it over with, bastard!" I glared at Antonio who looked happy to help. Now, both of the people that I didn't want in the room were touching MY curl. Dammit, it was too much.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Feliciano clung to Ludwig, wrapping his arms around the stoic man and trembling, hiding his face in Ludwig's broad chest.

I couldn't take it anymore and clutched Antonio, unable to bear it any longer. I felt a small tug.

"DAMMIT ANTONIO DON'T PULL IT YOU ASSHOLE!" I shouted.

Antonio looked at me with those warm green eyes and laughed. "Sorry, sorry," he apologized. I couldn't look at his bubbly face. It made me sick.

"There!" Antonio now held my untangled curl in his hand proudly, grinning stupidly from ear to ear.

"Bastard! Hands off!" I pulled away from him, my face still red from the entire fiasco. God I hope it was from what just happened and not from him.

Feliciano hugged Ludwig, thanking him over and over again. I stared at them in horrified bewilderment. I would tell them to get a room but knowing Feliciano he'd think it was a great idea and actually GET a room. I glanced over at Antonio who was looking at them with a face I couldn't quite decipher. He noticed my looking at him and grinned.

This, I could easily decipher. "No way in hell am I hugging you," I said, getting up and beginning to get dressed. I stopped halfway, my shirt off and a clean shirt in my hand and turned around to see that everyone was staring at me.

"Like what you see?" I asked sardonically and rhetorically.

"Yes I do!" I glanced back at Antonio, annoyed that the man didn't understand sarcasm.

"Go to hell. And what I mean by that is EVERYONE LEAVE." I snapped, turning back and putting my shirt over my head. "That means potato head and Feliciano too," I added after a moment's hesitation.

I was finally alone.

Just as I was about to put on my pants, Antonio's head popped in the door. I was frozen still, staring at him in horror. Unfazed, Antonio smiled. "Lovi you're coming right?" he asked impatiently.

I had no fucking idea what this idiot was talking about.

Feigning understanding, I nodded, unable to speak. Antonio grinned and closed the door. I was still unable to move. The bastard had seen me in my UNDERWEAR! Shakily, I finally pulled up my pants, cursing Antonio.

"Hey, Lovi, Lovi!" Feliciano entered, waving his hands spastically about. I didn't reprimand him, I didn't even speak to him, I was too upset.

"Are you going to help set up or what?" Feliciano grabbed my hands and smiled. I stared at him in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about? Help with what?" I asked.

"Toni's birthday party of course! It's tomorrow!" I could only stare in horror at the words my brother said.


	2. Suggestive Suggestions

**Author's Note: All right, so now I'm actually getting into the plot... If you have any suggestions as readers feel free to tell me :). Reviews and critiques are much obliged. Added Note: I edited this to make it easier to read... ."**

* * *

><p>I really couldn't believe my ears. Did he say it was Antonio's birthday tomorrow? Shit. I had no idea, no fucking idea. "You're joking, right?" I asked, hoping that I had misheard him.<p>

"No! It's February 11th! And tomorrow is the 12th! So what are you going to get Antonio?" Feliciano looked at me expectantly.

"Like I'd tell you! I-I got him something that he'll like! B-besides, if I tell you you'd probably steal it!" I mumbled, trying to cover for myself.

"No I wouldn't! I already got Antonio a present!" explained Feliciano.

"W-what did you get him?" I eased into the question, hoping that Feliciano would give me some kind of inspiration.

"Eh? Oh, I got him a box of tomatoes and I drew all of our faces on it! Cute huh?"

I looked at Feliciano in disgust. _What's with the 'cute huh?' it makes me want to vomit. It's like he's asking if his idea is cute, some kind of self- satisfaction thing. Shit, why am I taking my own frustrations out on my brother…_

I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to reveal that I wanted to get Antonio the best present. I could feel anger bubbling up inside of me. _Dammit, I've seen the idiot every day since I was five and he didn't mention that it was his birthday? How the hell did I forget? _I leaned against the wall in defeat. A million thoughts sprang through my head, each of them ending in tomatoes. _No, tomatoes are too obvious. Everyone is going to get him tomatoes. _I sighed and closed my eyes. I had completely forgotten that Feliciano was still there.

"Lovi?" Feliciano sounded close.

I opened my eyes and looked at my brother. His eyes were filled with worry, his head cocked idiotically to the side. "Are you okay, Lovi? You don't look well," I stared into his dark brown eyes and sighed.

"It's none of your damn business, leave me alone," with that snarky remark I stormed from the room in search of a present for Antonio.

_Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit. I didn't even know why the hell I was thinking so hard about this. It's just damn Antonio. He'll forgive me anyway if I don't come with a present. He's not the kind of person to hold a grudge. _I was so submersed into my own thoughts that I didn't see the person behind me until he pounced onto my back.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I threw him off out of instinct until I saw that it was just Alfred. "What're you doing?" I didn't have time for the 'hero'.

Alfred stood up, dusting himself off. "I heard you don't have a present for Antonio's birthday!" he said.

I felt my face color. I wasn't sure whether I was extremely angry or embarrassed but whichever it was it made me even more frustrated than I had been before.

"Wh-Who did you hear that from?" I stuttered. Great, now I was stammering, I could feel whatever manliness I once had slipping away with each stumble.

"I heard it from Feliciano, your brother," said Alfred, putting an arm around my shoulder.

_Dammit, for an idiot Feliciano's quite perceptive in that kind of thing… _

Alfred had begun to talk but I wasn't actually listening. "You know, birthdays are really important to people, they mark the start of a new year of their life! Without birthdays people wouldn't feel special for one day of the year. It's their day to reign as king of queen for one day!" he was babbling.

I had no fucking idea what he was saying. "Get on with it," I grumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, okay, so, when it comes to birthdays, people take them seriously! They mark a very important day in their lives! You have to take them seriously too! So no half-assing on the present, got it? People expect to be loved on their birthday! And if they're not loved by the people closest to them… Well I'd have to say that's one of the saddest feelings in the world," Alfred gave a look that I could only define as a mixture of sadness and sympathy.

"What are YOU getting Antonio?" I questioned.

"Me? I'm getting him a t-shirt with the American flag on it of course! I bet he'll love it!" he looked absolutely thrilled with himself.

I couldn't believe Alfred's stupidity.I didn't have a chance to tell him that was a horrible idea for a present when he walked away, having spotted England.

I was no closer to finding a good present for Antonio than I was before. I walked down the cobblestone streets, hoping to come across some spontaneous inspiration. It was then that I spotted Gilbert. _Thank God, someone who knows him… _I ran up to him.

"Oi! It's Lovino!" Gilbert smiled at me. "Come to see the awesome me for advice on what to give Antonio for his present?" he inquired.

_Did Feliciano tell fucking everyone? _I thought in disdain. "Yeah, what does he want for a present?" I asked; I was getting tired of small talk and wanted to get this over with.

"Well, obviously you can't get him anything better than my awesome present because anything I give him will be ten times more awesome than what you give him," my hope for Gilbert dwindled in that short amount of time. I hadn't noticed that Francis was there too.

"Ah, little chickadee, you need to be wise when you think of what to give him. Now think, very clearly. What does our dear Antonio love more than anything in the world?" asked the flamboyant man.

"Tomatoes," it was an answer that came naturally to me. All that Antonio ever thought about was tomatoes.

"NO!" Francis hit me on the top of my head. "Ouch! That fucking hurt!" I shouted, glaring at him with malice.

"Of course it did, they're Francis's legendary karate chops of love," said Francis, swishing his golden hair back and forth.

"So what do you think I should give him, all-powerful motherfucker," I was now in a particularly shitty mood due to all of this running around. I've had to go through all of this trouble for fucking Antonio. If he knew how hard I worked he would be the one giving ME a present.

"I will put aside that hostile language and be of your assistance, Mr. Vargas. I suggest, knowing Antonio's personality, that you give him..." Francis paused, I couldn't tell if he was actually thinking of what he was going to say or if he did it for dramatic effect.

"Your body."

I really didn't mean to do it. My hand just acted on its own. As I walked away from Gilbert and Francis I heard the man begin to sob over a broken nose. I will say it again; I didn't mean to do it. Some suggestions just deserve that kind of punishment.


	3. Confusing Confessions

**Author's Note: Well I don't really have much to say for my author's note but they're fun so I'm going to ramble... Anyways, an interesting fact I've learned about my fanfics is how much I swear in them... I'm not the kind of person that swears (outwardly) to people and I just find it interesting how much different my writing is from my actual self. Maybe that's a good thing.**

* * *

><p>I had lost complete and total hope. It was already late in the night and I still was without an idea. I wandered the empty streets, considering walking into a bar and drinking enough to make my sorrowful attitude go away. I could only think about the one time in the past where I saw Antonio frown. The expression looked fucked up on his face; and it's something I never want to see again. I don't like to admit that I care about him. As long as HE doesn't know that, then I guess I'll be okay.<p>

I finally gave in and entered the first bar I saw, sitting down on the worn out stools and resting my exhausted head on my arms.

"What'll it be?" asked the bartender, drying a cup and placing it on the shelf.

"Anything, I don't care," I sighed, not in the mood to make another decision.

The bartender didn't seem to care that I was in a bad mood. He probably saw dozens of people in just as bad of mood as me, maybe worse; he wouldn't care at all. I didn't particularly mind. I was used to being forgotten. With Feliciano around it was as if I didn't exist. It's not a surprise that this bartender doesn't even pay attention to me. However, that didn't make me any less angry. While maliciously taking my aggressions out on the innocent bartender in my mind I was served a crystal clear liquid. I didn't even know that they sold water at a bar. That would defeat the whole purpose of the bar.

"Hey buddy, I didn't mean THIS," I complained.

"You said anything," said the bartender begrudgingly.

"Fuck you, what kind of bartender are you, you bastard?" I snapped.

"I listen to what the customer says, you said anything, so I gave you water," he explained.

"Dammit, what kind of smartass comment is that? People come to bars for one thing, to drink! Now give me a fucking drink!" I demanded, slamming my hands on the counter. I felt like a little child.

I don't usually pick fights with people. Sure, I'll insult them verbally but I'd never swing for someone because I know that they could secretly be a black belt in karate or boxer. However, being in the bad mood I was in, I decided that this time I stood a chance. The bartender was bald and shorter than me. Obviously I could take someone like that. However, in Baldy's case, he happened to be sitting down when I saw him. I didn't realize this until he stood up.

Maybe it's because I don't notice things when I'm upset but regardless, now I'm seriously fucked. This man was over six feet tall and I had failed to notice that he was very muscular. He stood up with a grimace on his face, glaring down at me. My day really couldn't get much worse.

"Is that really a way you talk to a businessman, sonny?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

I suck at fighting. When I can, I avoid them. My momentary bravery flushed out of my system in an instant and I cowered beneath the large man's gaze.

"D-d-d-d-don't hurt me!" I stammered, holding my hands in front of my face defensively and closing my eyes. I was now positive that all forms of manliness had been drained from my body.

"I don't like your type here, insulting me like I'm some slave who'll do whatever you want just for some petty money," he explained in a low voice.

"Y-yeah! I got it I got it! I-I'll give you everything in my wallet if you just don't hit me!" I cried, fiddling for my wallet.

"You think that'll do?" grumbled the man angrily.

I found that all I had was a five-dollar bill in my wallet. I gazed down at it in horror. Fuck.

"Lovino?" I heard Antonio's voice and nearly cried. I couldn't tell if I was relieved or horrified that Antonio was witnessing me in this state. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Antonio! How're you doing?" chortled the bald man.

I stared back and forth from the bald man to Antonio. Unbelievable, Antonio made friends with THIS motherfucker?

Antonio looked at me with innocent eyes and I managed to hide my face by looking warily over at the bartender. "What's going on? Lovi causing troubles?" asked Antonio, smiling gorgeously.

"The kid must be in a bad mood, won't even say what kind of drink he wants!" laughed the large man.

I wanted to retort and say that he was being an ass too but words wouldn't come to my mind. I was being ignored again. And worst of all I was being ignored by Antonio; I was thought of less than some fucking bald giant.

I wasn't going to put up with that shit. Angrily, I left the bar, storming moodily through the streets.

_Dammit, that Antonio… What the hell is he doing just talking to that shitty baldy? He didn't even make sure I was okay. _I was alone and I didn't care whether I cried or not. I'd already lost any pride I had so it didn't matter anymore. I felt the hot tears gather under my eyes and spill over, forming wide streams and dripping from my chin onto the ground. _Dammit. _

I suddenly felt a tug on my elbow. Flustered, I turned around and was horrified to see Antonio behind me, a worried look clouding his usually clueless face.

_Shit! What the hell is he doing here! _I panicked and tried to pull away from him but he tightened his grip.

"What's wrong?" he asked, those emerald eyes piercing into my heart.

"N-nothing! Just go away, dammit!" I shouted, still trying to pull away.

"But I haven't seen you all day! Feliciano told me-"

I whipped around in shock. "What the hell did he tell you! Don't believe that idiotic bastard, he's lying!" I yelled angrily, I still couldn't stop the tears. My entire face felt puffy and I hated facing Antonio like this.

"He told me that he was worried about you," finished Antonio, lowering his eyes in a soft, comforting way. I tore my face from his. "It looks like he had a right to worry," added Antonio, smiling mischievously.

"Fuck you," I said harshly.

As usual, he wasn't at all fazed. He put an arm around my shoulder and took large, deliberate strides forward, causing me to walk reluctantly with him.

"So what's bothering Lovi today?" he asked. I looked away from him nervously. _Like hell I could tell you, bastard, _I thought, glaring down at the ground in frustration.

"Come on, spill it," he took my cheeks in his hands. His hands were uncomfortably warm and I could feel my face reddening. He pinched my cheeks and stretched them like he used to do when I was a child and looked intently at me. I glowered at him and tore my cheeks painfully away from his grasp.

"Just fucking leave me alone, dammit, I don't need your damn sympathy," I began to walk away, feeling horrible about the way I treated Antonio, when he called out to me.

"Lovino?" I turned and gave him the best disinterested look I could muster.

"You're still coming tomorrow, right? I really want you to be there. It wouldn't be my birthday without you," he said softly. There was a solemn look in those shimmering green eyes.

There was a moment of silence. I stared at him, astounded by the fact that he could give that kind of look.

"Of all the people I would want to come to my birthday I would want you," he looked ruefully away from me, as if he was unable to look me directly in the eyes.

_What is he saying? _I looked at him with a confused expression. My mouth was dry and my eyes were wide. I blushed stupidly. _Idiot he's probably not even saying it like that. You're overreacting! _I tried to convince myself. Antonio's gaze suddenly caught mine and I could see his face turn a visible shade of rose. My face flushed and I took a wary step backwards.

Before I knew it I was running. Sprinting the opposite direction, my legs moving on their own. I didn't even give him an answer as to whether I was coming or not. But it was too late now, dammit; and I wasn't going back.


	4. Heedless Encounters

**Author's Note: I was planning on ending this story with this chapter but something led me to prolong it. The next chapter will be the final! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>There are several things that I felt the following morning after my encounter with Antonio. Overwhelmingly the first was self-loathing. I couldn't believe what I had said to him. I had run away from him when he was only looking for a simple yes or no. Of course I was coming goddammit, that much should obviously be certain to him. I was such a horrible person for acting so much like a spoiled child around him. I felt hopeless. It was already the day of his birthday and I've done nothing to make him feel special. Just like Alfred said, a birthday is an important day. And yet my total disregard for his advice made me hurt him.<p>

"Lovi? Are you getting up?" Feliciano entered my room and looked down at me. He obviously saw the red, puffy bags underneath my eyes. I was a complete mess.

"Dammit Feliciano, can't you just let me sleep in for once?" I asked, curling into my blanket more and turning away from him.

"But today's Toni's-"

"I know what fucking day it is! Just get out!" I shouted, taking my anger at myself out on my brother.

Feliciano gave a knowing look towards me and didn't leave.

"What are you still doing here? Can't you listen to me, dammit?" I covered the blanket over my head.

"Lovi?" Feliciano's voice was filled with compassion and empathy. "You don't have to torture yourself for not getting Toni a present," he said kindly.

"Who said I was torturing myself, bastard?" I retorted stubbornly.

"I can see it on your face," Feliciano sat on the bed and looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "You know, if I was getting a present for Luddy, I'd get him whatever he asked for. Despite what you might think I'm a horrible present giver!" he laughed, putting a hand on the back of his head sheepishly and grinning.

_I knew that, idiot. _

"So why don't you try it, Lovi?" Feliciano stood up and went towards the door. Before he left he turned back to me. "Try asking him what he wants," with those parting words he left the room.

I wasn't sure what to think of the conversation I had just had with my brother. _Dammit aren't I supposed to be the older one? What's he doing acting all mature? _I knew that I was only stalling the inevitable confrontation with myself but even so, I didn't correct myself. I put my head in my hand and stared dazedly downwards. _Asking him what he wants? _My mind wandered back to the day before, when Antonio was looking at Ludwig and Feliciano. That one look that I can never decipher from him. Could it be disappointment? Longing? I shrugged the thought away and got ready.

Upon leaving the house I was approached by Feliciano yet again. He wasn't ever going to give me a break.

"The party's at Antonio's house at 6:00 if you're still coming," he said, smiling in that overly friendly way.

I stared at him emotionlessly, not wanting to comment.

"Antonio wants you to come, it'd mean a lot to him," added Feliciano.

He just wanted to rub salt in the wound didn't he?

"No need to remind me, dumbass, I already know," I said sharply, leaving the room.

I didn't have a particular destination. In fact I had no idea where I was going. I was just going to walk until everything began to make sense. I still couldn't decide whether Antonio was being serious or not yesterday. Or what he meant by his words. I didn't know if I wanted to know. I wanted advice but I had no one to ask; not to mention too afraid to admit I had a problem.

"Fuck, could this day get any worse?" I sighed, leaning my head backwards. My lazy gaze was met by two curious green eyes. My head snapped up and I swiveled around to see Antonio.

"What's up?" he asked casually, waving his hand and smiling unusually big.

I didn't know how to answer and I just stared at him. All I could do was focus on was his smile. It seemed off, like he didn't want to smile at all.

"Are you faking?" I asked bluntly, speaking the first words that came to my mind.

Antonio's large smile faded into a confused expression. "Faking what?" he asked innocently.

"Never mind," I grumbled crossly, walking swiftly away from him.

"Wait! Lovi!" cried Antonio, but I didn't listen to him, I just walked in the other direction.

How could I face him with these thoughts in my head?

I had now completely forgotten about finding him a present. It was too late now and it's not like I had the patience to look.

"AUGH!" I pulled at my hair in annoyance, anything to vent my frustrations. "Dammit," I took my hands off of my head and leaned against the closest wall, hanging my head. My thoughts were weighing my head down and I didn't have the strength to pick it up.

I didn't know how long I stayed there on that wall. It could have been minutes, but it felt like hours. I'd been alone for such a long time, submersed in my own mind and not paying any attention to the outside world, that I didn't notice someone walk up until he spoke.

"Lovino?" he asked, reaching out a hand.

The sudden voice so close to me shocked me into lashing out with a punch. I looked warily down, wondering whom it was I just hit with all of my strength.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Francis held his nose for the second time, blood gushing from it and spilling onto his frilly shirt. "What was that for?" he cried painfully, tears coming to his blue eyes.

I gave him a disgruntled expression, not feeling sorry for the perverted bastard at all. "What do you want?" I sighed, knowing he'd come for a reason.

"I was wondering if you were okay, you looked downright depressed, well EXCUSE ME for trying to be considerate, you asshole," he grumbled.

I'd never seen Francis quite this vexed before. It was likely due to the fact that I was gradually ruining his 'perfect appearance'.

"What the fuck did you expect me to do?" I sighed, crossing my arms. "You don't just suddenly talk to someone deep in thought, it's rude."

Francis stood up and shook his head. "This is the second time you've hit me in the nose," he garbled; he looked pale, probably due to the loss of blood.

I stared at him indifferently, not sure whether just to walk away or punch him again. He was fun to hit, like a blonde punching bag. I instead looked down at my watch; it was 5:50, only ten minutes until the party.

"All right, I'll give you a deal," said Francis, putting a bloodied hand on my shoulder. I squirmed at the thought of his blood on me but nonetheless looked him directly into his eyes.

"In exchange for damaging my perfect complexion- twice, you will," again, with the dramatic pause. "Show me that beautiful Italian body of yours!"

There must be something wrong with my arm, for it seems to always react to when this dumbass says something perverted. And for the third time in twenty-four hours, Francis sobbed over a broken nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm really cruelly unfair to France, aren't I? Oh well~<strong>


	5. Disappearing Doubts

**Author's Note: You know, I KNEW I was going to regret saying that this chapter would be the last one. Because I knew in the bottom of my heart that it wasn't and I was going to stretch it out for one MORE chapter. Anyways, this is NOT the final chapter. Chapter 6 will be the final chapter. I hope. I don't have any more ideas planned after chapter 6 so I don't know how I could stretch it anymore. So yeah... Chapter 5...**

* * *

><p><em>Fuck. <em>I was so entirely screwed. How the HELL was I ever going to face Antonio after accusing him of faking that damn smile? I didn't know whether or not he would look at me differently now; or for that matter if he had been looking at me differently to begin with. It figures that I'm second-guessing even walking up to the door. So now, here I am, standing idiotically in front of Antonio's house, debating to myself on running or going in. However, due to bad luck, I wasn't actually given a choice in my final decision.

"Lovi! There you are! We were looking all over for you, ve~" Feliciano tumbled clumsily out of the house and then ran for me.

"Fuck, go away you asshole," I grumbled, I still had a chance to run if I wanted to.

"Lovino?" Antonio popped his head out of the house and stared at me. "So you DID come! I'm so happy!"

Dammit. No way out of this now.

I was ushered into his extravagant Spanish home to where the party was being held. The living room was lush with a few different couches. America was rapidly talking off Gilbert's ear in one corner. I heard something about 'Transformers' but I had no idea what the fuck that was. On the couch I saw Francis with a pack of ice over his nose and tissue paper in his nostrils. He gave me an irritated look but I wasn't in the mood to fight back. I couldn't even laugh at his ridiculous appearance.

"Lovino, you're ten minutes late, you should learn to be more punctual," lectured Ludwig. I stared at the big potato-freak incredulously but otherwise made no comment. My lack of response seemed to cause a repercussion because the room went silent. I looked warily around from each of them and shook my head in annoyance, ignoring their overly aware behavior.

"-vi sleepy?" I hadn't been paying attention to the question.

"Huh?"

"Is Lovi sleepy?" Feliciano was looking at me, his head tilted to the side. I didn't even notice that he was sitting next to me.

"I'm not fucking sleepy, just leave me alone," I grumbled.

"Then are you not feeling well?" Feliciano dug, his worried expression pissed me off.

"I'm feeling FINE. Now just leave me ALONE!" I snapped, looking away from him and looking sullenly from the entire group.

"Lovino is obviously experiencing some difficulties with something. Why else would I find you in the middle of the street looking depressed earlier this evening? Were you too absorbed in your own thoughts that you didn't hear me call out to you? That when I reach out to you in condolence you PUNCHED me? Just what kinds of thoughts must Lovino be thinking?" said Francis, wincing every time his face moved.

I glared at him malevolently. "That's none of your damn business you fucking pervert," I retaliated venomously.

"Ah but Lovino must be thinking about it quite a lot if he defends himself so aggressively," commented Francis, smiling and then grimacing as he realized that that movement regrettably involved his nose.

"Dammit, just stay out of my business," I sighed, looking away yet again.

A tense atmosphere grew in the room. Antonio, who had just entered the room, didn't sense the agitation one bit and sat down next to me, smiling heedlessly.

"So why don't we play a game?" he suggested brightly.

I stared at him, wondering if he was just being an idiot or trying to distract all of us. Antonio looked back at me and smiled that same, ebullient smile. "Well? How 'bout it?"

My eyes lowered and I didn't answer him. I was unable to look him in the eye.

"Oh! Oh! How about we play red light green light!" cried Feliciano, waving his hand back and forth excitedly.

I gave my brother an exasperated look, annoyed and jealous by his obliviousness.

"That sounds like fun! We can play it in the backyard!" Antonio beamed at Feliciano and stood up.

"You want to play with us, Lovino? We need as many players as possible!" as hard as I find it to disagree with Antonio, I couldn't find myself saying yes to this.

"No, I'll sit out and just watch," I said tepidly, looking nonchalantly to the side. I didn't dare look at that disappointed look on his face. Damn, why did he have to make that kind of face. It was so unfair.

"Aw come on Lovi! It's not fun if you just sit out!" Gilbert slapped me on the back. I wheezed; the air knocked out of me.

"Fuck you, I told you all I'm not playing," I growled, glaring up at him.

Francis pushed past the albino and smiled pleasantly at me. "I have a way to make him come, how would you like to play red light green light with us?" asked Francis calmly.

I gave the same reply.

"Is that your final answer?" Francis was beginning to grin.

Something about that idiotic look on his face made me wary to answer. "Uh," I stared at his sapphire colored eyes.

"Did I forget to mention if you say no then that will authorize me to do ANYTHING I want to that beautiful body of yours?" Francis' smile now made me shiver. I stared at him in disgust.

"Cut it out, Francis," Antonio looked slightly frustrated; a look I've only seen on his face a rare number of times. "If Lovi doesn't want to play he doesn't have to," he smiled at me in encouragement and I could feel my face blush. I cursed myself inwardly. "Also," Antonio put a hand on Francis' shoulder. "You're not going to touch him. Ever. Am I clear?" he had a threatening look on his face, even though he smiled. I could see that he was squeezing Francis' shoulder tightly.

Francis gave Antonio a look of understanding and didn't say another word.

"Okay!" Antonio clapped his hands. "Feli, you go and get it started outside. I'll grab some snacks with Lovi," he ordered lively.

_Eh? Me? _I had been preoccupied with my own thoughts that I really wasn't listening to him.

"Lovi~" I heard Antonio call from the other room. I jumped in shock and stood up to leave the room.

"Ah, yes, Lovino," Francis put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him incredulously, my skepticism coming from the fact that Francis was already disobeying Antonio.

"What do you want, bastard?" I sighed, flicking his hand off and crossing my arms.

"I already know that you STILL don't have a birthday present for Antonio, and I'm just putting in your mind that you could still give him MY idea of a gift," he said, patting me on the back. I scooted away from him.

"Damn you, it was going to be a surprise!" I said with obvious sarcasm.

"R-really?" Francis looked pleased with himself, "that's fantastic, Lovi!"

"Idiot! I was being sarcastic! You're just a fucking pervert! Jeez! Even Feliciano could get that I was being sarcastic you damn moron!" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air in indignation and storming away.

Francis wasn't able to see my blush.

"Okay! Lovi, there you are, here, you grab these," I was bombarded with three huge bowls. Antonio leaned over me, trying to situate the bowls on top of each other so they wouldn't collapse.

"Got it?" he asked, his face extremely close to mine. His clueless expression made me blush and I backed up against the wall, the bowls securely in my arms. "Y-y-yeah," I stammered, my heart pounding.

"Okay, let's go then!" Antonio was holding a tiny bowl of dipping sauce.

"DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL! Why do I get three huge bowls and you get THAT!" I shouted angrily.

Antonio gave me an innocent pout. "W-well, just because I'm going to be, you know, stressing my body playing red light green light, and uh," he looked sheepishly away and then bolted from the room. "BASTARD! Get back here and grab a bowl!" I yelled, trying to chase after him without dropping the bowls.

Even though it was only for a moment, I completely forgot about all of the pain. I forgot about my situation with Antonio. I forgot about that perverted bastard Francis. I forgot about the horrible feelings I've had. I forgot about the present. Chasing him down the hall was like chasing away all of my doubts. And just like Antonio disappeared from sight as he careened outside, my doubts disappeared from my consciousness. I knew that Alfred was right when he said I couldn't half-ass my present. And I hated to admit that Francis's 'gift' might be the only one that can suffice for a present that would actually mean something. Dammit, I hate it when that perverted bastard is right.


	6. Truthful Feelings

**Author's Note: YAY! I did it! Excuse my random congratulating myself but I feel very proud ^^. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I'd really love it! Enjoy the last chapter of The Perfect Gift!**

* * *

><p>Antonio moved in, inching his way closer. There was a determined look in his eyes. He winked at me and grinned and I gave him a disgruntled, uncomfortable look. I'd never felt more humiliated in my life. Being subjected to this kind of situation.<p>

_Shit! Feliciano is looking this way! At this rate he'll see…_

I had to act quickly, "Antonio," I whispered, trying not to be too loud. He didn't seem to hear me and continued to move closer. _Dammit! What is he doing! _I stiffened, unable to move.

"I SEE YOU MOVING TONI!" shouted Feliciano, pointing towards him.

"Dammit!" Spain smiled sheepishly and put a hand on the back of his head. "You caught me!" he laughed, heading back to the other end of the yard.

"Idiot, you shouldn't have moved," I grumbled as he walked by.

"Hee hee, I love how Lovi's getting so into this!" laughed Antonio with an elated grin.

My face colored and I looked away from him. I wasn't going to play to begin with but I got bored.

"Green light!" I sprinted forward.

"Red light!" Feliciano seemed to be enjoying his position of power.

"Green light!" suddenly, a tan blur rocketed past me and tackled Feliciano. "I win!" shouted Antonio, cradling my brother's head. I knew it was wrong but I still felt jealousy towards my brother for that.

"You just enjoy winning don't you, bastard," I felt stupid for how into the game I had gotten.

"Lovi's just pissed because HE didn't win," laughed Gilbert.

"Shut up! You know, if you're so AWESOME, how didn't YOU win?" I retorted. That seemed to hit a nerve on him and he rolled up into a fetal position and sulked in the corner.

Antonio giggled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't be mean to Gil's self-esteem," he lectured.

I glared at him. "I'll be mean to whoever I want to be mean to, bastard, I don't give a damn about his stupid self-esteem. It's his problem that he has an overly sensitive ego," I grumbled, pouting.

"How rude! The way you treat other people, Lovi, it's unacceptable," said Francis, ruffling my hair.

"Fuck you, you have no right to lecture me," I spat. Only momentarily did I see Antonio's face contort into slight annoyance at Francis' touching of me. Dammit, why the hell did that make me feel happy?

"Like you're one to talk, you're the one that punched me! And you're calling ME immoral?" cried Francis, pointing towards his swollen nose. "I'm hideous now, thanks to you!" he sobbed.

"Suck it up you big moron, you're the one who's a pervert," I snapped, trying to get away from his touchy-feely hand.

Antonio looked uncomfortable, as if he didn't know what to do. He stood next to us silently; trying to observe what was going on.

Francis stared at me intently, studying my expression. My eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you loo-" I was cut off when Francis' hand moved to my curl and he pulled it lightly.

"What exactly is this curl useful for anyways?" he said airily.

"DAMMIT LET GO!" I screamed, my face turning red automatically. He tugged harder.

"My, my, what a cute reaction, Lovino," laughed Francis.

"I SAID FUCKING LET GO DAMMIT!" I closed my eyes and tried to pull away from him.

"Francis," at first I didn't recognize the hard, controlled voice next to me, until I realized that it actually belonged to Antonio. "Lovi doesn't like it when people touch his curl," Antonio grasped Francis' hand and pried it off.

I fell to the ground, too embarrassed to look up.

Francis stared at Antonio. "How funny, I didn't know that you could make such a face, Toni," he looked awkwardly frightened.

"I told you, you can't touch Lovino, I meant it," said Antonio seriously. The brightness in his green eyes seemed diluted.

I held onto my throbbing head, Francis had pulled on my curl quite hard. _Dammit… _My face felt as if it was on fire.

"Lovi are you okay?" Feliciano ran up and kneeled down next to me.

"I was just having a little fun," grumbled Francis, pouting at Antonio. "What's with you getting all serious all of a sudden," he added, sneaking a look at Antonio's face.

"Serious," Antonio looked surprised. "I actually look serious?" he gave a goofy, sheepish look and smiled.

It still looked fake to me.

"How surprising," Antonio turned away from Francis and looked down at me. "You okay, Lovi? Need help inside?" he offered.

"No dammit, everyone just leave me alone," my face was still bright red and I stood shakily up. I shot Francis a look and then proceeded to go inside by myself.

"Lovi?" I could hear Feliciano's voice from the outside of the bathroom.

"Just go away you idiot," I just wanted to be alone.

"Well, I can't, I actually have to use the bathroom," I could hear the pain in his voice. He was like a damn fountain. I opened the door and pushed past him so he wouldn't see my face.

"You okay Lovi?" asked Feliciano.

I had just about had enough. "DAMMIT! I've said already that I just want to be ALONE!" I shouted, balling my hands into fist and glaring at him malevolently. Feliciano looked hurt but he said nothing else, for at that minute his bladder really couldn't take it much longer and he slammed the door in my face.

I walked slowly into the main room and it silenced. "Well don't all ignore me," I grumbled sardonically, sitting on the couch the farthest from France as possible.

Antonio opened the door into the room and looked curiously around. "Hey! Lovi! Come help me with the cake!" he said, smiling knowingly.

"Do it yourself you moron," I snapped, now too lazy to get up.

"Aw, but I want Lovi's help!" cried Antonio persistently.

"I said do it yourself, bastard! Can't you see I'm not in the mood?" I sunk even more into the couch.

Antonio was silent for a moment and then he walked up and took my hand, pulling me off the couch.

"WAH! Antonio!" I cried as he led me into the kitchen.

"No need to thank me, I saw that look on your face," he said plainly, turned away from me.

I wasn't particularly listening because he was still holding my hand. I'm such a sap.

"I wasn't going to thank you," I said in a small voice, pausing for only a moment.

"That's why there's no need," now he was obviously covering for himself.

We entered the kitchen, which felt oddly dark. I didn't know what to say and he seemed awfully quiet for his usually annoying demeanor.

_He probably doesn't even notice… He's such a thickhead, _I thought with annoyance.

"You okay, Lovi? After…" he glanced back at me. I hadn't really expected him to say anything so I just stared at him in surprise.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I stuttered.

"You sure?" he was looking in the fridge now; he didn't seem to really be paying attention.

"I'm fine, just drop it," I didn't like the conversation and I didn't intend for it to continue.

"Well, that's great!" he gave me a beaming smile from the fridge. I blushed at that luminescent grin.

I looked away from him sheepishly. "D-dammit, don't look at me like that," I grumbled. "It's your birthday anyways… I didn't even get you a fucking present. I… I t-tried, but dammit you're hard to shop for!" I rambled, my face becoming more and more colored. "It's not like I got very good suggestions, Feliciano is oblivious, Alfred is an idiot, Gilbert is a damn moron, and Francis is a fucking pervert," I realized that I was ranting and I blushed deeply in embarrassment. My throat felt tight and my eyes heavy, as if at any given moment I was going to break down. Fuck. I wanted to run away. Get away from him at all costs. We didn't speak for a few moments.

Antonio had an uncomfortable look on his face. "Ah, I guess I should bring the cake out," he mumbled.

Damn. If this were all I could do I'd do it.

"No, Antonio, it's your birthday, I'll bring it out," I muttered, stepping forward.

"No Lovi, It's fine, I'll do it," he said harshly.

Surprised, I stared at him as he pushed past me. Why did it have to be this way? He was obviously mad at me. I just wasn't being considerate and I hurt him again. He made the exact face I didn't want to see.

My hand suddenly moved, involuntarily, grasping wildly for his arm. I didn't dare look at his face. Antonio stopped moving and I continued to hold onto him lightly, my arms shaking.

"Antonio, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry that I disappointed you… Dammit… I've really been an ass haven't I?" I said with remorse. Shit, what was I saying? Since when the hell do I apologize? Since when did I become a humble person? Fuck it. I said what I meant and I meant what I said and I'm not going to take it back.

Antonio set down the cake and turned, facing me, his face a mixture of oblivious shock and confusion. "Lo-" suddenly, there was a resounding splat. We both turned and saw that the cake had fallen and was all over the floor. Exasperated, I grabbed a towel and kneeled down, beginning to clean it up.

"I'll clean this up, you just go to everyone else," I sighed, not looking up. A few moments passed and I thought he had left. _That damn bastard, _I thought, looking forlornly at the splattered mess, tears coming hotly to my eyes. I would have noticed that he was gone if I had been paying attention, but it was too late and by the time I saw Antonio's hand he had already shoved a handful of mushy cake in my face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted angrily, wiping the frosting off of my face. Antonio grinned at me. "You looked down and I wanted to cheer you up!" he explained gleefully.

"And you thought THAT would make me happier you bastard?" I grumbled in annoyance. Antonio grinned stupidly. God how I wanted to wipe that idiotic grin off of his face. Therefore, when the option to exact my revenge came in a handful of cake, I didn't hesitate. I should have known that that would just make his grin even bigger.

He looked ridiculous: his tan face was covered in blotches of frosting and there was a strawberry on his cheek. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You look ridiculous!" I chuckled, feeling my face smile felt strangely foreign. Antonio smiled gloriously at me.

"That's the smile I've been waiting for," he said softly, brushing some of the frosting off of my face. His eyes were filled with kindness. I could feel my face going numb.

"A-Antonio? What DID you want for your birthday?" I asked apprehensively. Antonio looked pensive as he mulled the thought over.

"Hmm, well I really did like the shirt that Alfred got me, that was quite nice. Feli's gift was cute too," he paused and looked at me, a blob of frosting sliding down his face. "But I guess what I wanted was anything from you," he gave me the kindest smile I had ever seen.

"Hah, well, I guess you're out of luck then, because I don't have anything," I laughed uncomfortably.

Antonio gave me a mischievous smile. "No?" he said with a tone of dubiousness.

"Yeah, I have nothing," I pouted; he just wanted to rub it in didn't he?

Antonio pursed his lips in contemplation and he looked me straight in the eye.

"I think… That maybe you have SOMETHING," he said, his eyes rolling then lowering in a playful way.

What the hell was this bastard talking about? I stared at him in confusion. I hated it when my mind jumped to conclusions, especially when it involved Antonio because my presumptions were usually dead wrong.

"I don't get what you're saying, I didn't bring anything," I said, trying to get him to say what was on his mind straightly. I hated this roundabout way of talking.

"You brought yourself, I think that's enough," Antonio smiled. "I told you already, that of all of the people I want at my birthday, I want you," he said, his eyes lowered and he smiled. It was a haunted smile, not the usual jolly one.

"Dammit you're making no sense," I said in frustration. Could he really be saying what I think he was? _Dammit he's such an idiot I can never tell if he's just joking. _However, what he said next confirmed it.

"All I want is you, Lovino," he said simply.

That did it, my face burst into color and I scooted away from him in shock. There was no denying now that I was right. He really did feel the same way as I did.

"Ah," I looked away from him, confused on what to do. I glanced at him and saw that he was blushing slightly, probably wondering whether I was mad at him or not or if his words had sunk in. Yes, dammit, they had you idiot. _Well, that damn pervert is right; this really is the only present that I can give Antonio. Something that he probably never thought he'd ever have._

"Antonio," I said, feigning confidence. He looked at me, unsure of what to be prepared for. I'm almost certain he wasn't prepared for me.

"Feliz cumpleaños," I put my arm against the wall he was leaning against. My heart was racing, palpitating uncontrollably. His eyes emoted complete surprise as I leaned in and softly touched my lips to his, my eyes were squeezed shut. I felt his hand find mine and he lightly took hold of it, his fingers enveloping mine and gently caressing me.

He gradually pulled away from me and he looked at me with caring eyes, a slight smile on his face. Antonio put one hand on the back of my head, and raised my hand over my head and pressed it against the wall, he smiled at me. "Feliz cumpleaños a mí," he whispered and pulled me in.

It seems I really did find the perfect gift for Antonio. And it was with me all along. Damn Spanish bastard.


End file.
